Power machines, particularly walk-behind power machines, often employ an operator control handle or bail to actively control a component of the power machine. In addition to providing a means of controlling the power machine, the control handle is often employed to enforce operator presence for safety reasons. For example, it is a requirement for some walk-behind power mowing machines such as for example tillers and lawnmowers to have a “dead man” control, which generally includes a spring-biased bail or other hand-gripped lever that can be grasped by the operator during normal operation of the machine to enable the motor of the machine. If the lever is thereafter released, the machine action is rapidly terminated for reasons of safety. In the case of a “dead man” control on a rotary tiller, for example, the engine and the rotating blades or tines are both rapidly stopped when the operator releases the lever.
In addition to the “dead, man” function, it is now further a requirement for many walk-behind power machines that control handles designed to enforce operator presence comprise a two-step apparatus such that a user must perform a two-step process before the blade can be engaged for rotation. Thus, a two-step control handle apparatus for a power machine would provide for operator control of the machine as well as conform to safety regulations.